A fájdalom itala
by HetaLilla
Summary: Kalóz Spanyol, fiatal Holland... A történetben Belgium az idősebb testvér, nem a kishúg. A történet születése: éjjel félálomban jött az ihlet, másnap lyukas órán megírtam... (Cím by Shinachi)


**Figyelem! A következő fanfiction egyesek számára kifogásolható elemeket tartalmaz!  
Pornográf elemek, yaoi (két férfi közti homoszexuális kapcsolat), pedofília, erőszak.**

Tiszta, hűvös este volt. A csillagok, mint megannyi ékkő ragyogtak a sötét égbolton. Egy férfi haladt hazafelé, kissé támolygó léptekkel. Kezében félig üres üveg, oldalán vörösen megcsillant a vértől szennyes, hüvelytelen kard.

Antonio - hisz ő volt az - elégedett vigyorral lépett be a nagy ház udvarára, s a bejárathoz sétálva lenyomta a kilincset. Az ajtó nem nyílt ki, mire a férfi bekiáltott:

- Bella, nyisd ki ezt az átkozott ajtót!

Mi épp a vacsorázóasztalnál ültünk, nővérem a kis Romanót etette. A spanyol hangjának hallatára kiesett kezéből a kanál. Apró rémülettel szemében pillantott felém.

- Vidd Romát a szobájába, és zárkózzatok be - suttogta.

Én is tudtam, Spanje {Spanyolország, holl.} ilyen állapotban veszélyes. De miért nem lehetne akkor egyszerűen kizárni..?

Az ajtón dörömbölés hallatszott, félbeszakítva gondolatmenetemet.

- Máris megyek! - Bella az ajtó felé lépett, közben sürgetőn rámnézve. Fogtam a kis olaszt, s az emeletre mentem vele. Ágyba fektettem. Mivel már jóllakott, hamar el is aludt. Eközben odalentről veszekedés hallatszott: Antonio megint belekötött Bellába...

Lassan lelopakodtam az emeletről, s meglapultam a lépcső tövében. A ház ura ott üvöltözött a lánnyal, aki dacosan fölszegve fejét, állta a férfi sértéseit.

- Hagyd már abba, részeg vagy!

A spanyol úgy megütötte nővérem, hogy ő a földre esett. Halk sírást hallottam, láttam remegő vállait. Megpróbált fölkelni, ekkor a spanyol elindult felé.

- Ne! - kiáltottam, s odarohanva próbáltam meg visszafogni gyarmattartómat.

- Hendrik..! - nővérem rémülten pillantott rám.

Antonio elkapta egyik karomat, s a hátam mögé csavarta azt. Többé már nem törődött Bellával...

Spain a lány minden óvó próbálkozása ellenére behurcolt az egyik szobába, s magunkra zárta az ajtót.

- Anto, ne bántsd, kérlek... Hisz csak egy gyerek... - hangja el-elcsuklott a sírástól, ahogy a férfinak könyörgött.

- Hallgass! - mordult rá amaz a lányra, ellenszegülést nem tűrő hangon. A sírás kezdett halkulni, de hallottam, még mindig az ajtó előtt van.

Spanje az ágyra lökött. A szobában sötét volt, de egész jól láttam őt. Arcán gonosz vigyor ült, szeme mégis érzelemmentesen meredt rám.

- Zuster... {Nővér, holl.} - nyöszörögtem. Odakinn a zokogás ismét fölhangzott. A hang irányába néztem, könyörgő tekintettel. Mintha az ajtó nem is lett volna köztünk, mintha láttam volna testvérem fájdalmas arcát...

A spanyol fölöttem termett, s egy mozdulattal letépte ingem. A leszakadt gombok koppanása a padlón élesen hasított a csöndbe. Behunytam szemem. Erős kezeket éreztem csuklóm köré fonódni. A szakadt anyagot lecsúsztatta rólam, majd erősen megkötözte vele kezeimet. Ahogy megszorította a csomót, fájdalmasan fölnyögtem. Éreztem, hogy a vérkeringést szinte teljesen elszorítja kezemben, ujjaimat sem bírtam megmozdítani.

Közelebb hajolt, orromat megcsapta az alkoholszag, mire elfintorodtam. Halkan kuncogott, majd vadul csókolt ajkaimra, megnyitotta számat, nyelvével erőszakosan hatolt belé. Szinte ösztönösen megharaptam... Dühösen mordult fel, ahogy eltávolodott tőlem. Kissé kinyitottam szemem, s ránéztem. Kárörvendő vigyorra húzódott ajka, s lenyalta a szája szélén csörgedező vércsíkot.

- Harapsz? - kérdezte fenyegetően. Dacosan összeszorítva ajkaimat, álltam a tekintetét.

Durván végigkarmolt oldalamon, mire felszisszentem, s összeszorítottam szemeimet. Leheletét a nyakamon éreztem, de már sem időm, sem lehetőségem nem volt védekezni ellene: fogait nyakamba mélyesztette. Torkomat fájdalmas sikoly hagyta el.

- Espagne {Spanyolország, fr.}, ne bántsd! - nővérem kétségbeesetten próbálta kinyitni az ajtót. Romano felsírt; felébredt a kiabálásra.

- Ssshh - csitított a férfi, ujjait ajkamra téve, majd az ajtó felé fordult - Tűnés, inkább menj és nyugtasd le!

A lány még egy darabig reménytelenül ostromolta az őt tőlünk elválasztó ajtót, végül föladta, s eleget tett háziurunk parancsának.

Ahogy a szobán kívül csönd lett, a spanyol figyelme ismét rám irányult.

- Elég volt az előjátékból! - türelmetlen mordulással tépte le rólam a nadrágot.

- Geen! {Ne!, holl.} - nem voltak még tapasztalataim ilyen téren, hisz még 15 sem voltam... De már elég idős voltam, hogy tudjam, mi fog következni - Engedj el! Nem akarom, nem akarom!

- Kérd szépen.

- Kérlek... - sírva fakadtam - Kérlek szépen...

- Spanyolul! Ennyi idő alatt illene tudnod.

- De nem tudom!

Pofon csattant az arcomon. Elhallgattam, s a jéghidegen csillogó smaragd szempárba néztem. Remegő hangon szólaltam meg ismét.

- Por favor... España... {Kérlek Spanyolország, sp.} - kétségbeesetten keresgéltem agyamban a gyűlölt nyelv szavait, de semmi nem jutott eszembe.

- Mire kérsz? - hajolt közelebb látszólagos gyengédséggel - Kérj, hogy hagyjalak békén, hogy engedjelek el. Ha spanyolul kéred, megteszem.

Tudtam, úgysem engedne el, akármilyen szépen is beszélek nyelvén.

- Geen... - feleltem halkan, de határozottan. Szadista fény villant szemében.

- Ebben az esetben... - tettetett közömbösséggel vállat vont. Keze fenekemre siklott. Fellélegeztem. Mégsem fog annyira megkínozni...

De ujjai, ahelyett, hogy tágítani kezdtek volna, csak megemelték csípőmet.

- Anton-

Hirtelen hatolt belém. Ajkam hangtalan sikoly hagyta el, szemembe ismét könnyek gyűltek.

- Állj... - suttogtam rekedten, de mindhiába. Kíméletlen mozgásba kezdett, minden egyes lökésnél elégedetten sóhajtva.

Ajkamba harapva igyekeztem visszafojtani nyögéseimet.

Az aktus maga nem tartott sokáig, hamar megéreztem élvezetét megkínzott testemben. Pihegve támaszkodott meg fölöttem pár másodpercre, majd kihúzódott belőlem. Még utoljára ajkaimra mart. Nem volt erőm tiltakozni...

Magabiztosan vigyorogva húzta vissza nadrágját, s az ajtóhoz lépett.

Kattant a zár, s amint lenyomta a kilincset, nővérem rontott be az ajtón. Felsikkantott a véres lepedő láttán, majd Antoniónak esett. Erőtlenül ütötte, amin az csak röhögött.

- Te szörnyeteg! Gyűlöllek! Hogy tehetted...?!

A férfi könnyedén félrelökve a lányt, kisétált a szobából. Még az ajtóból visszanézve vetett rám egy lenéző pillantást, majd ismét kezébe vette az üveget, s nagyot húzott belőle.

Bella halkan becsukta az ajtót. Sírását visszatartva bontotta ki a kezemet megbéklyózó anyagot. Mikor kiszabadultam, meg sem mozdultam. Továbbra is üres tekintettel meredtem a plafonra.

- Ik haat je, Spanje... Ik haat je... {Utállak Spanyolország, holl.}

Nővérem karjaiba vett, és elvitt, hogy ápoljon. Már nem éreztem a fájdalmat, minden érzékszervem eltompult...

Másnap reggel a saját szobámban ébredtem. Már nem emlékeztem, pontosan hogyan kerültem oda... Talán csak egy rossz álom volt az egész..?

Megpróbáltam fölkelni, ekkor éles fájdalom hasított belém. Följajdultam, s visszadőltem az ágyra.

Bárcsak az lett volna... Csak egy álom...


End file.
